


Coda 8x14

by monday7112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Codependency, Episode Tag, Gen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday7112/pseuds/monday7112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam can't sleep in his own room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda 8x14

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 8x14 spoilers  
> Notes: This is meant to be gen, but I suppose it doubles as Wincest if you have your shipping goggles on.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the laptop I wrote this on.

Sam growls and flips over, the bright glaring letters of the clock almost seeming to mock him. 3am.  
  
Unlike Dean, Sam’s had his own room before. He spent a year as an RA at Stanford and had his own room there. And he lived on his own for a year while Dean was in hell, too. And until he met Amelia during Dean’s tour of purgatory, too. But he’s never slept in his own room when he and Dean have been together. Not ever. Even at Bobby’s they shared the same room the had since the very first night Dad had dropped them off there. Bobby never bothered to upgrade the bedroom. It was an old bunk bed smushed up in one corner with a couple of dirty dressers still filled with a half a dozen broken and long-forgotten toys they’d had when they were children.

So yeah, maybe he’s having a little trouble sleeping but Dean was so damn happy about having his own space that he dismisses the idea of crossing the small common room that separates their newly minted bedrooms and crawling into bed with Dean like he would have done when he was younger. He’s a grown adult now. He can handle this. He turns over again and punches the pillow to fluff it up a little.

It’s too quiet. He flips his pillow over and adjusts his covers. How many times has he complained about Dean’s snoring? The distance between them is tiny, he reminds himself. It’s not like they’re across the city from each other for crying out loud. He closes his eyes again, intent on forcing himself to fall asleep this time when he hears a slight noise in the hall. He opens his eyes, hand automatically reaching for the gun in the drawer next to his bed, and stops.

“Dean?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Dean says, padding into the room, and motioning at Sam to move over. “Too damn quiet.”

Sam smiles and scoots as requested. “Get in,” he says. “But don’t hog the damn covers.”


End file.
